final_spacefandomcom-20200223-history
Gary Goodspeed
Gary Goodspeed is the main protagonist of the Final Space (series). Biography Gary Goodspeed is the son of John Goodspeed and an unknown mother. As a child, Gary witnessed the death of his father while John was trying to investigate a gravitational anomaly above Earth. Before his death, John bequeathed his son, Gary, a caterpillar named Mooncake. 5 years before the start of Episode 1, while seeking refuge from pursuers in a bar, Gary tries to impress Quinn by impersonating an Infinity Guard pilot after karate chopping one in the neck in the bathroom and stealing his uniform. While attempting to fly an F71 Hawk, he accidentally destroys 92 Imperium Cruiser ships and a small family-owned Mexican restaurant. He was promptly knocked out by Quinn and arrested by the Infinity Guard. He was then sentenced to a 5 years aboard the Galaxy One with no human contact, repairing satellites. Gary describes his own life as being medium to good/borderline crappy. Gary is seen as grieving for Quinn as he drifts in space with limited time to live, at the last seconds of the last episode a tractor beam decended upon Gary insinuating he is not dead. Appearance Gary is physically slender with pale skin and Bushy hair. During his time on the Galaxy One, he wore a red Lord commander suit with a teal green belt, gloves and boots and with a white triangular collar bearing the Infinity Guard symbol. After his sentence is up, he changes into a red shirt with a blue circle in the middle aling with a brown leather jacket and blue jeans. He Has Pointy Teeth. As Seen When She Bites His Finger His original left arm was ripped off by Lord Commander in Chapter 2, and was replaced by a robotic arm that was torn off of Rob, a S.A.M.E.S robot. Personality Gary comes off at first glance as a hyper, immature, talkative, impetuous idiot. However, as the series progresses it becomes clear that he is putting on a front to mask a series of deep seated mental struggles. Gary admits to saying the wrong thing at the wrong times, sometimes angering and annoying others in a desperate attempt to make friends (such as when he forced Avocato to play 9 hours of cards). His social skills lack "finesse" and while his heart is in a good place he can come across as arrogant. Despite this Gary is a good person at heart, and would do anything for other beings going so far as to sacrifice himself for those he cares for. As H.U.E states, "Gary always puts others before his own needs." Relationships Mooncake-Best friend Gary found Mooncake while he was repairing a satellite outside of the Galaxy One in space. He took a break after repairing it to watch a movie through hologram, when he noticed a pixel on the screen started acting weird. It started getting bigger, then Mooncake flew through the hologram of the movie and onto Gary's face. While Gary was initially frightened by Mooncake's appearance, he quickly realized his face was being hugged rather than attacked, and relaxed. "I could use a facehugger in my life." After that, Mooncake went with Gary into the Galaxy One and has stayed with Gary, and they have become companions and friends. Avocato-other best friend Gary met Avocato when a group of Ventrexian bounty hunters boarded the Galaxy One to confiscate Mooncake for the Lord Commander. When they were aboard, Gary hid Mooncake and told H.U.E. to lightfold the ship to safety. When Turk realized the ship was lightfolding, he evacuated to his ship and escaped. Two of the bounty hunters were sucked into space and disintegrated by the lightfold engines. Avocato used his grappling hook to stay safely inside the ship during the lightfold. Later, he holds Gary at gunpoint and demands Gary hand over E-351. Gary responds by asking if he wants to play cards, to which Avocato dropped the weapon and put his paws up. While it appeared he surrendered to Gary when asked to play cards, really he was surrendering to a large group of S.A.M.E.S. who followed Gary to defend the ship and Gary with their built-in weapons. Gary then proceeded to tie up Avocato and try to make him play cards for the next nine hours. It was an unconventional beginning to what would become an epic friendship. After Gary uses KVN to smash Turk's Ventrexian Stealth Probe, Avocato offers to help Gary get Mooncake to safety. Gary will only accept Avocato's help once they performed the Clasp of Friends, in which they conventionally decided to forgo the tradition of getting balls to the wind naked. Later on Terra Con Prime, Avocato is captured by the Lord Commander's soldiers and was prepared to betray Gary and Mooncake in order to retrieve his imprisoned son from the Lord Commander's clutches. However, he has a change of heart and attempts to help get Gary to freedom, but not before the Lord Commander rips off Gary's left arm. The two of them somehow manage to escape Terra Con Prime, and Avocato offers to perform the surgery attaching Gary's new robotic arm. The two perform a second Clasp of Friends with Gary's new arm at the end of Chapter 2. Quinn-love interest Gary had met Quinn five years ago at a bar called Where the Earth is Still. He impersonated an Infinity Guard Pilot to try and impress her after being told that she'd only be interested in them by another Infinity Guard person. He followed a Pilot into the bathroom then knocked him out and took his uniform. He left the bathroom and went to talk to Quinn, then there was an announcement calling Infinity Guard personnel. Quinn went with Gary and they boarded an F-71 Hawk Ship that Quinn expected Gary to be able to fly (since he wore the Pilot uniform). Well... he ended up blowing up ninety two Imperium Cruisers and a small family-owned Mexican restaurant then being arrested. (Sorry, Guadalupe!) This is how he became a prisoner aboard the Galaxy One. Ever since that day, Gary has made daily recorded videos and sending them to Quinn (which she supposedly never received) for his entire five years of imprisonment. H.U.E.-ship Ai H.U.E. is the AI of the Galaxy One ship that Gary has been a prisoner on for five years. H.U.E. controls the ship and watches over Gary, adding a day to his sentence whenever Gary tries to steal a cookie. KVN-Nemesis 2 KVN is Gary's Deep Space Insanity Avoidance Companion, even though he causes Gary to go insane himself. Gary has been stuck with this loser for five years, and hates him. So much. Lord Commander-Nemesis The Lord Commander became Gary's nemesis when it was discovered that he was trying to capture Specimen E-351, or Mooncake, to use to unlock Final Space. Lord Commander will do anything to get a hold of Mooncake, because he believes unlocking Final Space will save him from dying from using his powers. He also imprisoned Gary's bestfriend's (Avocato) son (Little Cato), then later killed Avocato after him and Gary saved Little Cato. Little Cato-Responsible for Little Cato is Avocato's son. Avocato told Gary to look after his son, right before he was blown up by the bomb from Lord Commander that killed him. Now Gary has to look after his passed best friend's son and protects him. John Goodspeed-Father Gary's father, John Goodspeed, was only around when Gary was a young boy. He was a part of the Infinity Guard, and one day he had to leave for a mission. He gave Gary a caterpillar named 'Mooncake', then left to board his ship and leave for a mission. When the ship took off, it soon exploded and killed John. This was the last moment Gary spent with his father. Quotes and Catchphrases Catchphrases * "Sweet Grandor's glove!" *"Oh my crap." *"Oh my double crap!" *"Tough titty whompus" Quotes * "How about fricken’ no?!" * "You see, I like that. I like a girl with a lot of phones." * "Let's get wild. How about you buy me a drink?" * "I am going to murder your face off!" * "I need a facehugger in my life!" * "Mooncake has feelings, and you just peed all over them with your cat whiz." * "Oh my god! David, kids, it's me! Your Mother!" * "No, my arm! I forgot my arm back up there!" * "I need to record my feelings!" * "Tough titty whompus!" * "I'm pumped! Super excited." * "Hey sphincter sack!" * "Oohhhh KVN...what in the name of the three rings of hell did you do to the ship!?!?" * "You really know how to press my buttons. Press!" * "Cutting the engines and gliding in like a glorious coasting stealth squirrel was a bad idea!" * ”Twist my nipples rough!” * ”Do you really think I‘m going to hang myself with guitar strings?!” * "Well if this isn't life then I'm a raging sack of walnuts!" Trivia * Gary's phrase, "Tough titty whompus" comes from show creator Olan Rogers' own mother, a phrase she would use when he didn't get his way. * It's possible that the reason Gary messaged Quinn every day of his sentence, is because he has no one else to call and talk to outside of the Galaxy One ship. * As a child, Gary has an interest in insects, as his childhood treehouse had a collection of bugs. This could also be a reason why his father gave him his pet caterpillar Mooncake. * In episode 1 Gary metions that he is Presbterian. This is then later referenced in episode 8 when Gary is told that he had been preselected to see Bolo before he had been born. This is a reference to a belief that Presbyterians believe in called "Predestination" where a person would be destined by God to either go to hell or heaven before they had been born. * Gary is a parody and pastiche of science-fiction protagonists. ** His personality and position as a rogue captain is similar to Peter Quill/Star Lord from Guardians of the Galaxy. ** Similar to Luke Skywalker and his father Anakin, he loses part of (or all of) an arm to a main antagonist. ** He is blond and wears red, similar to Cale Tucker from the film Titan A.E. *** Both of their fathers are voiced by Ron Perlman. Gallery Category:TBS Series Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:A-Z Category:Kids